Toola Roola's Party
Toola Roola's Party, or The Mixed-Up Painting Party, is an animated short starring Toola Roola and Pinkie Pie. Synopsis Toola Roola is hosting a paint-your-plate party in which the ponies paint their plates that the cake is going to be served on. Toola tells them to paint their cutie marks on a card to put on their plate so she'd know whose plate is whose. After her friends leave, Toola is left waiting for the plates to dry. She opens the window to try to dry them off. She realizes she has to clean the place up, and raced into the kitchen. The wind picks up, blowing the cards off the plates and making a mess. Pinkie Pie then comes in, saying she wants to help. Both her and Toola notice the problem, and work hard to fix it. They're done when her friends come back. Toola Roola asks Pinkie to help her bring out the cake. While the two are getting the cake, the other ponies switch plates in order for theirs to be correct. After Pinkie and Toola serve the cake and sit down, Toola looks over at Scootaloo's plate and says she thought her plate had flowers. The other ponies look at each other and continue eating, and the short ends with a snapshot of the scene. Gallery image.jpg|The title card. Putting out plates.jpg|*hum de dum dum dum* Ponies come in.jpg|Ponies come in the house Starsong is it hard.jpg|"I don't know if I can. Is it hard?" At the table.jpg|At the table. *puff*.jpg|Blowing hair out of her face. Real easy.jpg|"No, it's real easy!" Sweetie Dash.jpg Toola paintbrush.jpg Ermagah.jpg|Ermagah, a paintbrush! Toola and her plate.jpg|Show-off. Toola holding her plate.jpg|"Only, you paint what says you." Rainbow painting.jpg|Rainbow Dash hard at work. Cheerilee painting.jpg|Cheerilee painting. Cheerilee painting close up.jpg|Close-up of the previous photo. Scootaloo painting.jpg|Scootaloo is a mean butterfly-paintin' machine. Starsong painting.jpg|Starsong. Sweetie belle painting.jpg|Sweetie Belle painting a nice, tidy little plate. Pinkie pie painting.jpg|Pinkie Pie. Sweetaloo.jpg|Ooh, yours looks really beautiful! DashSong.jpg|Yours is dashing, darling. Pinkalee.jpg|Cheerilee likes Pinkie's plate. They all look great.jpg|"They all look great!" Now leave them with me.jpg|"Now you have to leave them with me." Rainbow dash bye.jpg|Bye! Getting ready to leave.jpg|Ponies leaving. Toola wait.jpg|"Wait!" Cutie mark cards.jpg|"You have to put your cutie marks on these cards to I know whose plate is whose." Pinkie paint cutie mark card.jpg|Pinkie painting her cutie mark on the card. Bye for real.jpg|Ok, now. "See you later!" Ponies leaving.jpg Watching paint dry.jpg|She looks about as excited as if she were watching pai—wait. Whoops quality.jpg|Bad quality is bad. Open window.jpg Gotta clean the place up.jpg|"Oh! I have to clean this place up!" Gale.jpg Cards flying everywhere.jpg Pinkie coming in.jpg|"Hey, Toola?" With the....jpg|"I've come to help you with the..." Pinkie uh oh.jpg|"...Uh oh." Toola oh no.jpg|"Oh noes!" Toola looking at card.jpg Pinkie and toola's plate.jpg Pink and white plate?.jpg|Pinkie and Toola's plates. Like this one.jpg|"Like this one!" It's mine :3.jpg|"It's mine." :3 Oh I get it toola.jpg|"Oh! I get it." Toola with somepony's card.jpg Pinkie rainbow dash's plate.jpg|"Red orange yellow green blue purple." Rainbow dash?.jpg|"Rainbow Dash?" Toola I think that's mine.jpg|"Actually, Pinkie, I think that's mine." Pinkie hmm.jpg|"Hmm." Pinkie pie toola's plate.jpg Toola and pinkie sigh.jpg|"siiiigh..." Pinkie and Toola get cards.jpg They did it .jpg I hope we did it right.jpg Ponies file in.jpg Pinkie and Toola awkward face.jpg|*blink* *blink* Ponies look at their plates.jpg Thank you for coming to my party.jpg|"Thank you all for coming to my party." Will you help me carry the cake.jpg|"Pinkie? Will you help me carry in the cake?" Pinkie pie sure.jpg|"Sure!" Walking to the kitchen together.jpg Ponies look to the kitchen.jpg|She watching us? Toola phew we did it.jpg|"Phew! We did it!" Pinkie piece o' cake.jpg|"Piece o' cake!" Ponies look at their wrong plates.jpg|These plates ain't right. Starsong that ones mine.jpg|"Oh, that one's mine!" And the light one is me.jpg|"And the light one is me!" Scootaloo here this is yours.jpg|"Here, this is yours!" Scootaloo I think.jpg|"I think." Rd oh that's mine.jpg|"That's mine!" Rd oh no it isn't .jpg|"Oh, no it isn't." Trading plates.jpg Cheer shh she's coming.jpg|"Shh! She's coming!" Star do u think she'll notice.jpg|"Do you think Toola will notice?" Scoot I hope not.jpg|"I hope not." Wheeling out the cake.jpg|Ooh, looks good! Cheerilee gets slice.jpg|I'm gonna imagine that's me right there, getting the first slice. On nom nom.jpg|*nom nom nom* Toola looking at Scoot's plate.jpg|Wait... Toola confused.jpg|Huh? I thought scoot's plate had flowers.jpg|"I thought Scootaloo's plate had flowers." Ponies uhh....jpg|Uh... Paint party just keep eating.jpg|Just...just keep eating... Paint party snapshot.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Ponies Category:Shorts